Icelandic Love
by Fire's Dew
Summary: Erika stares at the stars, wondering, whatever happened to Belmont, the one she loved. A sweet romance on this couple, R&R please! ^-^


Hey everyone! I know I should've been working on something else, but I couldn't help it! Inspiration people, it jumps at you!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this much of a story, and read it and love it, and review it…if you don't love it…shame on you! Kidding, I'll forgive you, as long as you all review, ok? Ok!

Enjoy the story!

*~*~*~*~*Icelandic Love*~*~*~*~*

Erika stared solemnly at the reflection in front of her.

It was at this very spot were she had first met Belmont, and the rest of team Iceland.

'Belmont…'

It had been so long since she had last seen him, years in fact. It was actually at the airport where she had seen  him last two years ago, they had promised to write and that she would come to his huge party happening in the next week.

'I wonder what he's doing right now…I wonder if he thinks about me?' Erika chuckled softly to herself, before hugging herself.

Sitting down on the same rock where Belmont had saved her from falling into an icy-cold river, Erika struggled to keep her tears in check.

'I miss you so much Belmont. Why did you stop writing? Did something bad happen? Where are you?' 

Erika's questions brewed in her mind.

Her last twenty letters had gone unanswered. She had absolutely no idea where Belmont was, or if he even wanted to write to her.

Lying back on the rock, Erika closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

Belmont was more then a friend to her, though she never ever admitted it to him. As much as she was brave when fighting a ro-battle or facing danger at the hands of the rubberrobos, she never could seem to work up the courage to tell Belmont how she really felt.

'Maybe he just moved and forgot to tell me where he was and is wondering why I'm not writing to him.' Erika suddenly said out loud, before shaking her head.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend…and he just doesn't have the time to write to an old friend." As the possibility sunk in, Erika let out a few tears, the wetness cascading down her cheeks and splashing to the cold rock below.

"I miss him so much….I wish you knew Belmont…I wish I told you when I could." Erika felt herself cry silently, and she couldn't stop.

'I'm glad nobody is around to see me cry, how embarrassing. I couldn't cry at home, cause mom, dad or brass might see, I couldn't go to at the convenience store cause Henry might see, or at the park, cause Ikki, Koji, Karen and Medabee might see…this is the only place I can cry.' Erika wiped the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I wonder if he even remembers me…" 

Erika opened her eyes and stared at the moon high in the sky, with the stars twinkling all around it.

The cold wind brushed over her, making her shiver slightly.

Cursing the fact she didn't get a warmer jacket, Erika wrapped the one she had brought around her more tightly, but still didn't get up from the rock.

Surprisingly, even with all the cold, her eyes were growing heavy, and her mind was clouding up a bit.

Soon her head swung limply to the side, her eyes closed as Erika escaped reality, into a special land…dreamland.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika opened her eyes and knew instantly where she was.

"I'm dreaming." 

Closing her eyes, Erika tried to flap her arms, and cried out in delight as she lifted off the ground in her dream.

"Boo."

Erika jumped at the sound in her ear. Turning around, bright colours flashed by as a face formed.

"Belmont!" Erika flew to him and hugged him fiercely.

"You feel warm." She told him, hugging him again to her cold dream-body.

"Really? Well, that's good to know." Belmont told her, before turning serious.

Erika felt the world shift suddenly, and yelped in surprise as she and Belmont landed in a dark green meadow, with the night sky twinkling down from above.

"I always love dreams, the colours are so…so…. dreamlike." Erika stated, laughing slightly as she fell back on the soft green grass. A sense of freedom always came to her in her dreams…she was free.

"Erika, I need to tell you something." Belmont told her seriously, lying down on the grass beside her.

Even though it was a dream, it still felt so life-like. Turning serious, like Belmont, Erika turned on her side to face him.

"Yeah? What is it?" Erika asked, wondering what this dream-Belmont might have to say.

"Well…I-I have something I need to confess to you…you see, I haven't been writing those letters to you because, I'm in love with someone." Belmont told her earnestly, his eyes glazing over as he conjured up the girl in his dream-mind.

Erika stared at him in shock.

'What? No, this is a dream, has to be, wake-up Erika, Wake up!'

"She's wonderful, she's a pilot, butterfly medabot, and has long blond hair…everything you're not."

Erika felt tears well up in her eyes. This was her dream, why was it turning into a nightmare?

"Belmont, this is all a dream, right? You don't mean that, right? I'm sorry I've never told you before, but I love you, Belmont I _love you_!" Erika said desperately, tears streaming down her face.

Belmont looked surprised at her and brushed off her tears tenderly.

"Oh dear, poor Erika, I'm sorry to tell you that this isn't a dream, this is all real, and I can't be near you if you love me, what would Riene think? I have to go now; Riene my love is waiting for me. Good-bye Erika." Belmont told her, walking away.

Erika stared at him, no longer having energy to get up. A beautiful woman with long blond hair was waving at Belmont, and he was running to her.

Watching as the couple exchanged kisses, Erika turned her face away, burying it in her hands, tears streaming down unstop as she heard her heart break, and all its agony inside spill into her being and consume her fully.

The cold hard fact came into being.

He never loved her, and he never will.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Erika! Erika, wake-up!"

Erika gasped as reality set itself in hard and fast. 

Opening her eyes, Erika found herself looking straight into a pair of blue eyes watching her in return.

"AH!"

Erika yelped and backed away, which made her bump against the rock and scrap her wrist and hand, which made her let go of the secure rock-hold, which made her fall straight into the river, all in a matter of seconds.

"Erika!"

Erika closed her eyes, fully expecting the feel the force of the cold waters pounding at her in any moment.

A moment later, and no cold water, Erika opened her eyes.

A guy, about her age, with spiky soft yellow hair, and blue eyes, and wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants, was currently in the river, and had stopped her from falling in.

"You-You saved me." Erika exclaimed, surprised.

Sense flew back in her, and Erika grabbed her secure hold on the rock, offering her free hand to the guy.

"Here, let me pull you up." Erika told him.

The blue eyes were watching her with such intensity that Erika had to remove her eyes from them and look at the rock.

A moment later, she felt a warm hand take hold of her own. Looking up at him, for a moment, Erika began pulling with all her might to get her rescuer out of the river.

"Are you alright? Hurt anywhere?" Erika asked him once he got out.

He nodded, looking down at his wet clothes.

"I think I'll survive." He told her, smiling warmly.

Erika felt a blush begin to come onto her face, and she began to blush even harder, knowing she was blushing.

"Your hand..."

Erika protested as he took hold of her hand and held it tenderly, examining the cuts and the scrapes.

"We'll have to wash it, before infection sets in." He told her, leading her to a small beach where the river flowed.

Erika felt his body warmth radiate from his body, and blushed again at the close proximity they were standing in.

A slight stinging sensation, from which Erika winced, quickly went away as the river's cold waters cleansed her cut.

The wince she made hadn't gone unnoticed, soon Erika blushed as the her hand was raised to the man's lips and was tenderly kissed, the gentle pressure radiating through her body.

'There's something familiar about him though…' Erika though distractedly as he still held her hand and was gazing deeper into her eyes, as if searching for something hidden within.

No one had ever done that to her before, except for Belmont.

"Do you remember me?" 

Erika glanced at him sharply, now he seemed so familiar, but…who?

Deciding to become bold, Erika raised her free hand to his face and gently caressed the side of his face, pulling him closer, her eyes now searching his for something…something that she was looking for.

'It couldn't be…it might be… it has to be…'

"Belmont?"

Erika's voice quivered as she said his name, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Yes, Erika?"

Tears crowded her eyes, he was back, Belmont was back.

'And unlike my dream, I am going to show him what I feel for him before it is too late.'

Bringing Belmont's head closer to her own, Erika traced his lips with her hand before replacing it with her lips.

Closing her eyes, Erika yelped when Belmont suddenly brought her closer into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her, shielding her from the cold, while he kissed her harder and more urgently then before.

Erika gave in completely to the kiss, when her mind started working again.

'What if this is all a dream? What if I'm not actually kissing Belmont but a dream-Belmont?'

The thought persisted though the rest of her mind was wiped blank from the kiss.

Slowly opening her eyes, Erika saw Belmont's eyes still closed, his eyelashes resting on his cheek.

'He's too hot to be real.'

Erika pulled away from the kiss. 

"Belmont? Can I do something really quick?" Erika asked him seriously.

Belmont nodded his head, staring at her slightly confused.

"Thanks."

Closing her eyes, Erika harshly pinched her arm.

"Ow!"

Opening her eyes, she saw Belmont hovering over her.

"Why did you do that?" He lightly scolded; her arm where she had pinched it was now turning a dark purplish red.

"I had to be sure…that this wasn't a dream. Where were you Belmont? Why didn't you answer any letters lately?" Erika asked softly.

Belmont hugged her close.

"I was sent to a robattle training center, cut off from the outside world, and I had no time to send letter, when I finished, I wanted to come to Japan and surprise you, but I didn't know whether you had a boyfriend or not. So when I saw you here, I was surprised, and now I know, you do feel about me the same way I feel about you." Belmont whispered in her ear.

Erika pulled him back so she could stare into his endless blue eyes.

"And that feeling is?"

Belmont smiled. 

"I love you." He told her simply, not beating around the bush.

Erika hugged him then, with all the strength she had, she hugged him and kissed him deeply before pulling back again.

"I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*

Well? How was it? Amazing or awful? And don't forget to read my other medabots stories and a new story I'm working on that is a HP/SM.

Please review! ^-^

It'll make you happy…honest!


End file.
